


Beyond the Event Horizon

by lostandrunning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostandrunning/pseuds/lostandrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snap-shots into Fitz and Simmons lives post 3x22 and through the summer. Starting with the aftermath of the finale - to be followed by some pleasant Seychelles fluff and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond the Event Horizon: The fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T+ at the moment, but likely to change for future chapters.

The trip back to the base was gripped by a tense and mournful silence. Fitz and Simmons were sat side by side in the zephyr, Simmons absentmindedly rubbing her knuckles against Fitz’s thigh. Everyone was reeling from what had just happened with Lincoln and Hive. It was finally over, but at a huge cost. 

Jemma’s hand halted and she looked to Fitz, her eyes still red and sheened. They shared a glance, then looked towards Daisy. She sat lost, staring out the window, as If she wished hard enough Lincoln would simply appear. Jemma wanted to say or do something to help make it better. However, she knew - better than most - that there was no way she could.

Instead, she closed her eyes, thinking sadly about how deeply that feeling hurts - having someone who loves you put everything on the line for you and knowing it’s your fault when it all goes wrong. She knew the guilt that came with it and she also knew it would take a long time before Daisy could ever stop blaming herself for all the pain and tragedy. 

Her mind wandered first to Will, then to Fitz and all the unbelievably risky things that he had done for her. She felt a knot in her stomach thinking about that fact that at any point he could have shared Will or Lincoln’s fate. Fitz had told her again and again that he didn’t understand her feelings of guilt. That it was his choice to do what he did and that he would never be able to live with himself if he hadn’t.

As if reading her mind, Fitz turned to Jemma and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Sometimes the emotion behind his looks where so intense she almost had to look away. It was still such a strange feeling to have him look at her with such open love and adoration.

She understood the message in this look – and felt the same. They were devastated that Lincoln was gone. He had become their friend and their trusted colleague. Though at the same time couldn’t help but be infinitely glad that they were both safe and together. This time it seemed the cosmos wasn’t against them for a change.

As the plane landed in the base everyone wordlessly dispersed. The debrief could wait for now – it had been a hard day full of loss and everyone just needed time to process. Fitz followed Simmons to her room without discussion. She stopped just inside the door and turned to face Fitz as he closed it quietly. Immediately, tears began streaming down her face. He pulled her against him and her sobs continued as she buried her face into his neck.

Fitz understood the emotion, his own mind whirling. This was so much more than just what had happened today. This was an accumulation of a million tiny things. A million moments when the world had turned against them. It had taken their friends, their innocence, moments of their lives – and very nearly each other.

He leant forward and kissed her hair, pulling her impossibly closer, seeking comfort from familiar feel of her body, the smell of her hair, the gentleness of her touch. As her sobs subsided, Fitz pulled away slightly and taking her face in his hands, tilting her up to look at him. He leant his head forward, his forehead resting against hers. As their breaths mingled they both calmed. Finally, she was able to speak.

‘Oh Fitz, Its all finally over - but it just feels so unfair. I’m just tired of all this loss. Lincoln… he….”

‘I know’. Fitz interjected. ‘I know. He was so incredibly brave. Now we just need to take care of Daisy and keep working to make things better here, make sure his loss will not be in vain’. He swallowed hard, trying to find positivity in his own words. Jemma sighed. She knew he was right, but it was hard to see it at this moment.

Suddenly a wave of fatigued washed over her. Fitz felt her body falter slightly and gently pulled away, turning her towards the bed. Neither of them had slept in who knew how long and they were both exhausted – physically and emotionally. 

She crawled over her bed and lay softly against the pillow, Fitz following suit. They lay facing each other – every inch of their bodies pressed together, legs intertwine. Fitz grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

They lay quietly for a long time, lost in their own thoughts, until Jemma broke the silence. ‘Fitz?’. 

‘Yes?’ he responded.

‘I’m so glad you’re here. That we have each other. I couldn’t bear to risk losing you. Promise me you will never do anything to risk that. I need you’.

His gazed at her whilst bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘I promise’, he whispered, but inwardly wondered if they could ever avoid the darkness long enough to keep his promise.

He continued to watch her as she closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and rhythmic. Finally, he closed his and sleep came quickly, resting in the knowledge that, at least in this moment, they had each other.


	2. Beyond the Event Horizon: A hard days night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons are feeling worn down and Coulson gives them an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Set a couple of weeks post 3x22

It was late in evening and Fitz and Simmons were still working away in the lab. All of the other staff had left for the day, but they sat glued to their stations, silently mulling over their individual problems. The low humming from the fluorescent lights and stale, sleepy atmosphere were not doing anything help them maintain their focus.

Fitz was usually most productive at this hour. Unlike Simmons, who leapt about of bed, ready to hit the ground running at the break of dawn, it often took him until mid morning to warm his brain up. Also, he really enjoyed working alone in silence – just him and his thoughts, like when he was younger.

Today however, he just couldn’t seem to find his focus. This wasn’t something that happened often, but recent events had worn him down. If he was to be completely honest, this had been the first time he had slowed since Jemma was taken by the monolith all those months ago. And since there was no immediate threat presenting itself, Fitz didn’t have the benefit of the adrenaline and focus coursing through his veins that had almost become common place to him.

However, there was still work to be done. Coulson was demanding a plethora of new tech – security measures and weapons - to ensure the security of the base in the wake of the fight with Hive. 

There was also the fact that they were still trying to find a cure to help their colleagues who had been subjected to Radcliffe’s experiments. This was far more Simmons’s area of expertise, but he was helping her out when he could. Though, the biggest motivator for him to be assisting her was less about the cure and more to keep a close eye on Radcliffe. SHIELD had brought in to work with them in an attempt to fix his mistakes. He didn’t trust the man and didn’t like the idea of him being so near to Jemma.

Tonight however, he was busy working on security measures for the Zephyr. He let out an exasperated sigh as he interlocked his fingers behind his head and rocked back in the chair. Hurling himself forward again, he slammed his fist on the desk. ‘The bloody simulation failed again. I just don’t know where I’m going wrong’. He spoke for his own benefit, not expecting a response. 

Jemma welcomed the distraction and walked up behind him and running her hands over his shoulders in a soothing motion. ‘What’s going on, Fitz’, she said. Her voice was gentle and rhythmic and he instantly relaxed. While their relationship was relatively new, responding to Fitz’s frustrated outbursts was a skill she had mastered many years ago – although then she probably wouldn’t have tried to calm him with quite as much physical intimacy as she did now.

She spun his chair to face her and he looked up at her with frustration, rubbing his hand across his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. Simmons simply smiled down at him, allowing him the space to talk.

As she watched him formulating his thoughts, she reflected on how different he was to her. He was shy at times, then in other moments brimming with barely restrained frustration, hurt and anger. This was in contrast to her outgoing and optimistic nature – though often she was completely oblivious to those around her. Fitz, on the other hand, felt things so acutely and understood people in a way that she struggled to. It was in these ways that they complemented each other perfectly – each bringing a part of themselves that the other needed.

He groaned, then reached out, placing his hands on her thighs. ‘Its nothing’, he said gently,  
‘I think I’m just tired, so I’m not really approaching this in the right way. I just need to call it a night and come at it with a new strategy tomorrow’.

Jemma nodded in agreement and capturing his hands in hers began to pull him up towards her, a mischievous comment forming on her lips. However, just before she managed to wrap Fitz’s arms around her waist, they were interrupted.

‘Fitzsimmons’. Coulson walked in with authority as the two of them leapt apart. Much like the situation with May walking in on them in the server room, their reactions made their behaviour seem more suspicious then their actual actions. 

‘I thought I would find you both here’, Coulson continued. He stopped and took in their deer-in-the-headlights expressions. ‘I’m not interrupting anything, am I?’ he queried.

‘No, Sir!’ they said simultaneously. Fitz started to busy himself at his desk and whilst Jemma fiddled with her jacket. 

‘Good’, he carried on. ‘Fitz, where are we at with the modifications to the security precautions for the Zephyr?’.  
Fitz nodded. ‘Getting there, Sir. But now its really looking more at the programming side of it and I could really use Daisy’s help with…..’. 

‘No!’ Coulson cut in sternly. ‘Daisy’s not in the right place for that now. Just carry on and do what you can’. The tension grew and Fitz nodded, acknowledging his instructions.

‘Yes sir’, Fitz responded dejectedly.Coulson detected the defeat and exhaustion in Fitz’s tone, then looking to Jemma saw the fatigue in her face - drawn and dull. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he had been so busy worrying about Daisy that he had neglected to consider the welfare of the rest of his team. May had warned him about that. 

His voice softened. ‘Oh and Fitzsimmons…..’. They both turned their gaze to him. ‘I just wanted to say – I know how exceptionally hard you have both been working – more than usual. And in light of everything that has happened, maybe you should think about taking some vacation time. I mean, things are getting under control here. And you deserve it.’

‘Yes sir’ they both said, turning to each other with looks of confusion as Coulson left the lab. Fitz spoke first, still in disbelief. ‘Well that was……. unexpected’.

‘But welcomed’, Simmons jumped in. He nodded in agreement, but his face contorted in concern.

‘Do you think he thinks we aren’t handling it’ he said, rubbing the back of his neck absently. 

‘Oh Fitz, don’t be ridiculous. I think he can just see how run down we are’. Simmons said with certainty. Seeing that her words didn’t ease his concern, she walked over to him with a wide grin spread across her face and grabbed his fingers playfully.

‘Lets not overthink this, Fitz. After all, we wanted to take some time off and this couldn’t be more perfect’. She continued, now in a more flirtatious tone. ‘How do you feel about a bit of a holiday to the Seychelles, then?’. 

Moving nearer to him, her voice lowered in a seductive manner, whilst she gently stroked his arm with her finger tips. ‘I also have a new swimsuit I’m dying to try out’. 

Fitz looked her wide eyed. ‘Uh yeh. I suppose. Yeh, good. Mmhmm’ was all he could manage, still staring at her in bewilderment as she skipped off excitedly to her computer. 

Her voice had raised slightly and her pace increased with excitement. ‘Oh wonderful, Fitz, I’m going to book it now. Oh and can you believe that in addition to all those amazing species of fish, I found some wonderful plant life and these walks that are just….’ She continued to ramble on as Fitz just watched her in adoration, not really taking in much of what she was saying. 

He didn’t exactly share the same level of enthusiasm as her for such things, but did however find great enjoyment in seeing her so happy and animated. He was so glad that they were actually getting this break. They both desperately needed some time to regroup and explore this new relationship in a slightly less pressured environment. And he was also very intrigued about that new swimsuit………..


End file.
